The principal significance of Core B is that it will provide a centralized source for the receipt, tracking, storage, and distribution of valuable biological specimens generated by all three projects in addition to providing standardized research reagents to the projects. This will be accomplished using established standard operating procedures that are in place from our ongoing multi-project programs funded by grants from The Bill and Melinda Gates Foundation. This strategy strengthens the quality of data across the projects and provides a high-degree of accountability for quality assurance. In addition, Core B will archive both biological specimens and test articles such as immunogens and mAbs used for passive immunization. These will be used as needed by the three projects and they will be shared with the larger research community upon request by other investigators. The three projects will have priority for receiving the specimens and test articles required to accomplish their specific aims. The Principal Investigator and Project Leaders will determine additional use of the specimens and test articles during regularly scheduled conference calls as specified in Core A. In the case of acute need, the decision will be made by an ad hoc conference call. The same team will establish priorities for external requests on an ad hoc basis for limited specimens or test articles. If the request is not for a limited material, it will be honored pro forma. Core B will also work closely with Core A where data will be archived to ensure that it can be readily tracked back to the specimens and test articles. The goals of Core B will be achieved by two specific aims. Aim 1: Provide specimens from immunized and challenged rhesus macaques. Aim 2: Provide antibody and protein reagents to the Program.